Burden Of Guilt
by Jack-A-Cak
Summary: To let all the guilt go...How does one let go of guilt?   The Atlantis Complex is winning so Dr Argon suggests a different approach to helping Artemis give up his guilt.     "Its story time, Captain Short...Shall I begin?"    Once upon a time...
1. Prologue

Burden of Guilt

Disclaimer: All ownership of characters belong to Eoin Colfer and I simply own the mere idea for the story. Enjoy!

Prologue:

_File Number: ACX 0010434_

_Patient Name: Artemis Fowl II_

_Disorder: Atlantis Complex_

_First Note: _

_I have always found extreme interest in Artemis Fowl's interaction with the People. Cunning, ruthless and showing signs of a psychopathic nature at just the age of 12. He was a danger to all of the fairies and even to his own race. He had dipped each finger into criminal acts, thievery to kidnapping – having no sense of remorse for those who were effected by his behavior. _

_His first victim of the Fairy People had been Captain Holly Short. Kidnapping and holding her for ransom, Artemis Fowl provided to be one of the coldest mud-people the people had ever met. Even the Captain had said so several years before. But events change people, and apparently it changes criminal's too. _

_I will soon be treating this cunning young man who is suffering from Atlantis Complex. Maybe I can be the first to see how Fowl ticks but I must prepare myself for tricks and his callous behavior. Artemis Fowl might be part crazy but he is still Artemis Fowl..._

_Dr. Jerbal Argon._


	2. Chapter 1: Thief

Burden Of Guilt

Chapter One: Thief

"He took it!" Dr Argon's voice carried out through his door and down the hall to where N°1 was standing, shifting uncomfortably. The small demon didn't like raised voices, it meant people were angry, and angry was bad. However it was just Argon's voice that drifted down the hall, Captain Short's voice never rose. She was still trying her best to calm the frazzled Doctor. It all started with a video call that consisted of eight words, and eight words only.

Apparently Artemis had stolen his own profile from Doctor Argon's office, or at least that's what N°1 gathered from Argon's shouting. What N°1 didn't quiet understand was why Argon was so mad about it. If it was Artemis' profile, shouldn't it be alright for him to look at it? The demon shifted again as another bout of shouts drifted down the hall. "NO! No more, Captain! He doesn't care for the therapy! If he can find the time to steal like  
the common, good-for-nothing thief he is, then I quit!" 

N°1 jumped when Dr Argon's door flew open. He then saw the Doctor limping from his office with a bright face and slitted eyes. Captain Short came right after him, a bit flushed herself but she seemed better off then the Doctor, in N°1 opinion.

"Doctor! You can't do this, Artemis Fowl needs your help-"

* * *

Holly couldn't remember ever hearing about Dr Argon's anger temperaments. But then again, psychiatrists' were supposed to be able to keep a cool head in most any situation. However, Artemis Fowl always seemed able to push and shove people into the worse place imaginable, and Holly Short was witnessing Dr Argon's worst day and attitude due to that boy's abilities.

The moment she had arrived at the Doctor's office, his face had been pale, sickly so, and as he paced across the spacious office, she could see that he was limping. He seemed oblivious to it, dwelling only on the words he was muttering to himself.

Holly Short summarized Dr Argon's mental state as she had made her way to J, Argon's Institute before hand. She guessed that he was overly stressed, angry, furious even. The rage she detected made her think he could jump to murderous intent at any moment, but underneath all of that, she could almost smell the panic. There was only one person she knew of that could stir that much of a reaction from a psychiatrist. She would gamble every cent she had that this had something to do with though the only words she could hear him shout over the video call were along the lines of, "THIEF! REFUSES TO LISTEN! GOOD FOR NOTHING!-" She still didn't doubt that this had Artemis written all over it. After that small outburst, the call turned to that loud static that almost matched the good Doctor's emotions; frantic and frazzled. Of course one couldn't ignore such a call. She had no choice but to pay him a visit.

_Maybe he has Atlantis Complex himself..._She thought to herself, watching him stomp his foot like an angry child before whipping around, ready to follow what she guessed was a well known route of pacing due to the deep footprints tracked across the rug. But, before he could take another step into the heavily imprinted plush carpet, he turned his eyes toward the door where she stood. Upon seeing her, his voice exploded from his chest in a rather rude shout of, "You!"

Now seeing him in person, in this state, she knew that this, whatever this was, had everything to do with Artemis. Not a mere seventy percent, but a whopping one hundred and fifty percent sure that this was his fault. That human...

"He took it!" He snapped viciously, as if that explained everything.

Usually Holly wouldn't take that tone from anyone but her Commander and those higher up the chain than she, but this seemed to be an appropriate time for an exception. For this man was nearly foaming at the mouth, eyes wildly flickering about in his sockets while still trying to maintain focus on her face. He came toward her then, waving both hands in a frantic, panicking gesture. "He took it!" He repeated, just as loudly, just as furiously as before. Holly closed the door, knowing that the gentle demon down the hall didn't need to listen to this. She should have told him to go visit Artemis, that would have been the smart thing to do. Regretfully, she hadn't done the smart thing. She lost points for that.

"He took what?" She kept her voice softer then his purposefully, because more loud voices would only aggravate the both of them, and she didn't think that Dr. Argon could take much more aggravation. He looked as if he could throw himself into a stroke, or judging from the rapid pulse in the side of his neck, a heart attack.

"His profile! He took his profile!" He spat, seeming angry that she didn't already know what he was speaking of. She frowned, but it was obviously the wrong facial expression to share with the poor doctor right now. He snorted, like a fire breathing dragon, and turned to give the carpet a few more rounds of loosened strings. She watched him silently, waiting for him to start shouting again. But she soon realized that he was waiting for her to ask a certain question. She dared wait a moment longer while he trudged across that expensive looking rug.

When she gathered that he wasn't going to say it, she nearly sighed in frustration. Luckily she was able to suppress it and replaced it with a silent roll of her eyes. "He as in Artemis F-"

"FOWL!" He finished for her in a near deafening roar. Holly blinked as he nearly arched his back and shouted to the ceiling. _Artemis, what on earth did you do to him?_ She thought as she stared at the now panting Doctor. He was no longer pale, his cheeks were flushed with rage, and she thought that she saw beads of sweat forming on his brow. But rather than simply gawking at the state of the man before her, she decided to gain back a point by doing the smart thing, and started to speak.

"Artemis Fowl stole... his own profile?" She asked, her tone almost dipping into a soft whisper. "Yes! He took it!" He snarled again and went back to his pacing.

"Excuse me, but if its his profile...I don't understand why its such a big deal, I mean I'm pretty sure he's seen it bef-" Doctor Argon rounded on her in the midst of her sentence, visibly trembling now. "That's not the point!" He struggled to keep that voice of his under control. Holly was almost sure that she saw fear and panic flash through his eyes. "The point is that he _stole_ it from my office! While we were in a _session_! A thief!"

Holly sighed, seeing little reason to hold it in any longer. She was beginning to gather why she was detecting so much fear and panic in him. But there was only one way to find out for sure. She would need to speak to Artemis herself. She focused once more on Argon only to see that her careless sighing had an obvious effect on the man. He was trembling from head to foot now and the fairy looked as though he would keel over...

He leaned in close to her, and Holly felt the urge to step back. Thankfully he paused just outside of her comfort zone and stayed that way. "I quit." He hissed at her. Her mismatched eyes widened as he eased away from her. Immediately she shook her head at him and began with, "No doctor-" But he was already moving toward the door. It was clear that the conversation was over with in his opinion.

"NO!" He bellowed back at her, his hand clamping the door knob tight enough to mottle the flesh. "No more, Captain! He doesn't care for the therapy! If he can find time to continue to steal and act like the petty little thief that he is, then I quit!"

"Doctor!" She called in an attempt to get his attention. Of course it didn't work, but she went on anyway, "You can't do this, Artemis Fowl needs your help-"

* * *

Now Holly was struggling to keep up with him as he limped surprisingly quickly down the hallway. She could see N°1 following them with his eyes, his hands ringing the hem of his shirt as he watched. Oh she didn't want him to see this. But there was no helping it now.

Heaving an angered sigh herself, she reached forward and grabbed Argon's arm. She whirled him around to face her, wearing a stern glare on her face. No more 'Miss Nice' fairy. "You can't quit, I can't allow you to. Artemis Fowl needs your help regaining..." _His sanity?_ "His senses and if that means I have to-"

"Threaten me? Ticket me for crimes I have yet to commit? Or maybe ticket me for something in the past?" He growled back at her, letting her glare back at him. "Do what you must! A thousand tickets would be better than dealing with that foul boy for even one day! "The doctor paused. Fowl is Foul...Huh, nice book title. The doctor snapped back to life and pulled free from Holly's surprised face. "Do you're worst, Captain Short. Please do. Because like I said, I can guarantee that whatever you can do won't match up to one iota of working with _him_."

He was limping away leaving her gawking at the empty space where he had been. It was surprising how much venom someone could put into a single word. Dr. Argon said 'him' like he was explaining the very spawn of the Devil.

He asked for the worst thing she could do to him, which would be to arrest him. Or at least, that would be the start of the worst, anyway. He was asking her to arrest him, in a sense. He would rather be in custody than simply treat Artemis Fowl? Her fingers slowly curled into fists, and her the muscles in her shoulders grew tense as she straightened her spine. Her eyes took on a dark, steely look to them as she stared down the hall. She would not let him get away that easily. Again, she hurried after him. Though this time she stepped in front of his path and he came to a halt.

"He needs _your_ help. The mudboy is sick, and he needs a doctor that knows his stuff. You..." She ground her teeth in an attempt to grasp exactly what she was about to do, what she was about to say. "You are the best of the best, Doctor, and if you can't help him, then no one can." She spat out. That expression of anger on his face and in his eyes faltered for a moment, replaced by mild surprise at her words. Yet it was surprising how quickly his face began to harden again. "Then no one can help him." He replied curtly, and tried to step around her. But to no ones surprise she continued to block his exit. "Doctor! You can't honestly-" He cut her off with an angry sigh and peered down at her. Despite the obvious rage still in his features, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a stare that bore directly into hers.

"Captain Short...I can _not_ help Artemis Fowl. He refuses to leave the past behind-" "It was just a profile!" She proclaimed, shocked to find panic in her own voice._ Panic? Why am I panicking?_ However she knew why. If Doctor Argon refused to treat Artemis, his Atlantis Complex would have won. Of course there were other Doctors, but as she had grudgingly stated before, Argon was the best. And Artemis was...well a complex person who needed the best. Without Argon she could, and most likely would, lose Artemis.

He shook her lightly, still holding on to her shoulders, and his eyes took on a more serious, controlled emotion, "No, this isn't just about a profile, Captain! Yes, his thievery has forced me to finally step down, but this was brought on long before he stole the profile! He refuses to talk about the people-No, to even _begin_ talking about everything he's been through with the fairies! We've talked about his family, his guilt about past crimes, his mother, a little bit about his father-But when I attempt to approach the memories of your kidnapping and the entrance of the People, he shuts down. I can't help a boy who refuses to speak, to open up, and especially can't help someone who steals." He added the last bit after a calm pause. Much to Holly's irritation, what Argon just explained to her made perfect sense.

With that small explanation and partial confession, Dr. Argon's spine sagged a little and he struggled to smooth his jacket across his chest and shoulders. "I'm sorry, Captain Short. But if he is not willing to speak up, then he is beyond help. Now excuse me... I must find a way to... calm myself down." He grumbled as he finally side stepped the stunned Captain and hobbled down the hallway. Not moments later, he had disappeared around the corner. She was left standing there while N°1 slowly made his way up to her with concerned eyes. He said nothing but he didn't have to, her face said it all. This was bad.

"Lets go say hi to Artemis..."


	3. Patient's Record  1

Burden Of Guilt

Patient's Record # 1

_Patient Log 0004:_

_Patient: Artemis Fowl II_

_Time: 15:00_

_Commentary lead by Dr. Jerbal Argon._

[_Patient looks weary, the skin under the eyes show pale shadows. A sign of lack of sleep. He seems to be wearing the institute's pajamas, they're wrinkled as though he's been rolling around in them for days. He glances around the dark room, the only light is the soft pulsing colors that come from below. The patient appears to nod off every few seconds, struggling to keep awake for just a bit longer. Yet when it seems he has fallen asleep in front of the camera he snaps back awake, looking startled, almost frightened. Again he looks about, mostly to the corners of the room but one look at the security camera's will show that it is just the patient and no one else. Finally he speaks.]_

"_I know keeping a log of my daily stay is quite pointless, seeing how it is not really private. I'm positive that Foaly and Doctor Argon will be delighted to see my Complex devouring me...It will make more for a better book...Or dare I say movie?"_

_[Once more the patient seems to hear something off camera and stares hard into the left corner of his room. His breathing has hitched, possibly from fear?]_

"_This...This is my.."_

_[The patient struggles for a few moments, trying his best to spit out the word 'Fourth' out. In the end he fails and gives a strangled sigh. He raises his hand, pressing his palm into his left eye, his expression is one of great pain.]_

"_I just want to sleep. I can't remember a night where I have just slept through the night. Its becoming worse, the counting...Always the counting."_

_[Now the patient removes his hand from his face and reaches down to grab something from his breast pocket. Its a small coin, its middle gone leaving a small hole. I've seen it before when the Patient seems at his breaking point. He twirls it between his fingers, five times and then a pause before another five. Always fives. This seems to make his tense shoulders ease.]_

"_Its like having the Captain here..."_

_[The Patient seems to realize what he has just said and sharply glances at the camera. Suddenly his weary expression fades, leaving a nasty glare upon his tired face. Seconds later the video is terminated leaving me to wonder...Is it the counting that is leaving my patient awake? Or is it something more dire?]_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _Short, sue me. XD Jk! I have been away unexpectedly and haven't been able to update! Im very sorry. Plus my beta reader is now having computer problems and that means I must find either a new editor or help her with her broken computer (Im very computer stupid when it comes to viruses D=). Anyway I hope you enjoyed just a little taste. This was apart of chapter two but I figure to put it separate. Maybe it will help me update faster ^^


	4. Chapter 2: Lies

_Burden of Guilt_

Chapter Two: Lies

_Patient's Notes_

_Doctor J. Argon_

_Patient: Artemis Fowl the Second_

_Patient shows two separate personalities. I, Doctor Argon, have been able to talk more with one then the other. The one I speak of is Orion, a kinder, gentler version of Artemis Fowl the Second. He, however, perceives the world as a fairy tale world. It reminds me much of a child trapped in the world of Peter Pan. Never wanting to grow up. Even so, Orion has given me much information on Artemis's thoughts other than Artemis himself has._

_The boy does have a short attention span, liking to ask "Where is the fair maiden?" but I simply ignore this, like an adult ignores a babbling child. Friendship and love will always triumph and the prince shall always win the princess. I have heard this countless times when discussing Artemis's adventures with Orion. Yet unlike Artemis, Orion seems more raw, more emotional with feeling with the players of the story. Even though this personality was only developed by the complex, Orion mourns the loss of the former Commander Root. Foaly plays a strong role in Orion's eyes; without the centaur their battles would have been nearly impossible to win. As for Captain Holly Short, I have yet to fully understand Orion's standing with her._

_Orion's helpfulness goes to a certain limit. He seems to lack the knowledge of Artemis' family. Butler he knows, he knows the mother and the father. He knows the twins. Yet when discussing family matters, it seems as though I am bashing my own head against a very firm steel wall. Knowing them is one thing but to discuss relations with them is a whole entirely different matter. To Orion, they are not as fascinating as the People. He even goes as far to call the People his family. When I brought the subject of mind-wipes, Orion showed a very uncharacteristic fear of losing his memories of the People. I am left to ponder, is this Artemis's own fear of losing the people? Is he frightened of losing his new "family?"_

_As I move on with my report, I know that I should make note of the third personality that just recently has come to my attention. As much as I would like to chalk it up to my overzealous to treating Artemis Fowl, I have found something dire and worrisome as I review some of our sessions together and some of his video diaries. To be completely honest, it was a complete fluke that I had discovered the third personality. He was not like Orion. In truth, I had not talked to this third personality yet but had just become aware of his presence. I have called him Apollo, to pair him with the names of the gods._

_How I came to be aware of this personality is a bit difficult to explain. Unlike Orion, he does not announce who he is. In fact, I believe he directly believes he is Artemis and Artemis is him. But there is a very different behavior with Artemis and this new personality, Apollo. His eyes...They are void of all emotion. Heartless and cold._

_At first, I had noticed small changes. During our therapy sessions, approached on certain sensitive questions, he would fall silent. I had taken it as Artemis shutting down, cutting me out from seeking the truth. Yet more and more this would occur, yet I did not come to the conclusion of a third personality for that day, Artemis had taken his potion to help control and push back Orion. This was a very bad sign and it was only when I began pushing questions about the first affair with our people I received a cold and heartless reply. "You are simply ants beneath my feet." I was very taken aback by his cold and bitter words. Along with this harsh reply I noticed that this personality, Apollo, stared me in the eyes on that day and there was a look of pure superiority. Artemis had never given me such a look, for even though he had stolen a old profile on himself, respected me enough to save that look. _

_At this moment, I am at my wits' end. With this sighting of a new personality, I believe that I might need the help of someone closer to Artemis then I. Tomorrow I plan on making a call to Captain Holly Short and hopefully the plan that I have in mind will help Artemis. We must tread carefully. I believe that Artemis Fowl's Atlantis Complex is coming to a very dangerous peek. I did not want to resort to shock therapy but if this new experiment does not yield hopeful results, I am afraid that a shock treatment may be the only other way._

_I end these notes on a stained mind and a very sore hip. Until things begin looking up, the mere idea of trying to start a book on this ordeal is exhausting. Happy endings make better then bad endings. I just hope I can make that possible._

_However, on a most positive note: The old profile that I had put in place instead of the new updated one was taken. Perhaps on this and only once, I am one step ahead of Master Fowl rather than him ahead of me._

_

* * *

_

Artemis had inherited Opal Koboi's room, much to his displeasure. Of course there had been changes to suit the human needs. Instead of being hoisted into the air and left to hang like a fly trapped in a web, there was a bed. There was also a desk that had books from the world above, files from the family business, letters from home. Other then that it was as plain as before. The ever-changing lights on the floor had been turned off and there was only a faint ghostly whisper of that nature music that had been playing 24/7 when Opal had been a patient here.

His door was still the reinforced metal that had been made to keep the evil pixie locked up. The keypad had been shut off, allowing the door to never lock. He did, however, know better then to wander outside his room. Commander Trouble Kelp had demanded that a LEP officer should always be at his door, in case the human ever get curious. Trust was not something that Commander Kelp had for Artemis.

Even so, Trouble had very little to worry about. Artemis's sense of curiosity was swept away by his daily potion intake. The potions themselves left the boy weary and ragged. It helped with the paranoia, the delusions, the counting. But it took something out of Artemis, something that made him—well, him! He was still the amazing genius but the potions left his brain scattered, fogged and empty. And even though he would not admit it to Doctor Argon or anyone else, that feeling left him frightened. For once he could not rely on his thoughts.

Truth was, it took all of Artemis's current energy to focus on the folder in his lap. He couldn't seem to get past the word "psychopath" on his old profile. Not because the actual word was a bit harsh to describe him with, but because his mind simply would not obey him. Frustrated, the familiar feeling of fatigue creeping up on him, Artemis lowered himself back on his bed and allowed his eyes to fall shut. The day was still young but he felt much to old to carry on with it.

Not only did this drug drive out the light in Artemis's eyes, it made him completely unaware of the visitor that had just entered his room. The metal door snapped shut but the sound was just like the soft buzzing in his ears, white noise; he paid no attention to it. It was only when he felt a gentle touch on his leg did his eyes flickered open to meet a pair of mismatched eyes. Surprise fluttered to the surface of his face and he shifted up onto pillows as Holly fixed herself on the only other chair in the room.

"Ah, a visitor. What brings you to this side of Haven, Captain Short?"

Surprisingly, today he was not greeted by that usually pep-talk greeting from Holly, instead of warm eyes and a semi-cheerful face, he was faced with a firm lipped, stern eyed, not so pleased LEP officer. In fact, she looked like she might very well lean over and sock one into his jaw. That would have probably jarred some energy into him at the very least.

She said nothing to his greeting. Instead, leaning over towards him, she grabbed the folder from his lap and placed it in hers. She peered down at the folder before leading her accusing eyes back to him. The expression on her face was clear.

_So the Doctor was right. You did steal it._

"Aha, yes that folder. See, I am currently borrowing a very outdated profile of mine for some—hmmm—light reading." He tried adding a semi-convincing smile, but the look in her eyes hardened and soon she was glaring. Ah, the truth was simply just too underrated in these times.

While suppressing the urge to shift from under her uncomfortable gaze, the human boy rolled his slender shoulders before sinking further into his bed. One could not help notices how pale green scrub-like pajamas brought out the faint shadows under his eyes and the very unnatural paleness to his already pale skin. Even Holly had to take notice that this was not the usual Artemis Fowl she was so commonly used to.

Finally his horrible appearance worked for him. Holly sighed and leaned back in her chair, but not before smacking Artemis hard in the leg with the folder. "You know, Doctor Argon is very angry." She muttered, her tone filled with the agitation she hadn't had time to share with Argon himself.

Artemis glanced back toward her, eyebrow arched as though he was surprised at this. "Really? How so?"

Again Holly found that incredible urge to lean forward over and smack him in the face with the folder. "You stole it! How did you even find time to commit such an act between therapy and tests?" She sounded much like how Artemis would think his mother would sound like if she found out what he had done. Of course, this did not mean he harbored any guilt over this. It would be a silly thing only because Artemis knew very well that Doctor Argon left the profile simply sitting on his table for his enjoyment. After all, who leaves a four-year old file lying about? That was just ridiculous!

Artemis opened his mouth but Holly gave a frustrated sound that was close to a snarl and his lips immediately fell back shut. "Just for the sake of arguing—it's your profile so it's only fair that you read it, why on earth would you want to?"

Artemis didn't rush in to explain himself. Instead he let his eyes linger down to where the folder laid in her lap and rested there until she picked the folder up and smacked it against her palm. That sharp sound of skin and paper brought his eyes back to hers where she quietly demanded an answer.

Clearing his throat and extended a hand out in a motion that expressed the obvious, he finally answered her. "I was curious." It was short and not all what Holly really wanted to hear. So she continued to pin him with that expression that meant she close to physically harming someone. Artemis went on. "I was curious at what others thought of me back in time."

"You've read this before, I'm sure of it," she shot back, not believing a single word of his honest response. Now this was just not fair, Artemis thought. Doctor Argon had been pushing Artemis to embrace the truth, but how could one be truthful when everyone assumed you were lying?

"If you're trying to get under Doctor Argon's skin, you've done it! He's insisting he's quitting and all because you have a ego you want to feed." Holly's words hung in the air and for once Artemis was not sure how to reply. She was upset, he could tell. If it wasn't her tone, it was her eyes that betrayed her. She was scared, scared that if Argon quit, who would help her friend return to sanity? Artemis understood, but he also knew Argon just a bit better then her.

"He won't quit. I'm far too important to give up on. I'm a meal ticket to a path of celebrity status for him. To quit would mean handing me over to another doctor and losing book rights on this story, and that would be a crushing blow." And in truth, he was. Argon would not drop him as a patient. This was all tactical stuff. He wanted something done and he was trying to use Holly with the only thing he had over her, which was Artemis.

Holly quietly considered this. Perhaps he was right, but that did not make this situation any better. Artemis had broken a rule and she could certainly understand Argon's frustration, even if it was just a tad bit

bit blown out of proportion.

Silence once more floated between them and Holly realized Artemis was quite content to let it stay there. She, on the other hand, wanted an answer. "Why did you really take it, Artemis?" Her voice was softer this time around. Gentle and coaxing. It won her a brownie point to say the least.

"Like I said... I was curious as to how my first impressions were." His reply was soft like her voice. Slowly his eyes met hers and Holly suddenly realized how much she missed that Artemis fire that used to live within them. Instead all that was left were embers that barely flickered with life. "I wanted to see what you thought of me." His words were like a quick punch to the gut. Not painful exactly, but surprising, and it left her breathless all the same.

Quickly, Holly flipped the profile open and began skimming the pages. "What? I don't know what you mean." She had an idea but she was hoping she was wrong. Oh, please let her be wrong.

"Mmm, on the fourth page. There's a interview you did with Doctor Argon which I believe might had taken place after the... first affair." Yes, she very well knew exactly what he was talking about.

After she had returned to Haven she herself under went therapy in case she had trouble coping with such problems. Of course, after her own therapy, Doctor Argon asked her for a small interview on Artemis Fowl's behavior during her captivity. He went as far to say her helpful information could save lives for LEPrecon. Now she knew better. Quotes of her own words flashed up from the paper to her face. Harsh words that now she would have felt embarrassed—close to shame for Artemis to hear.

Flipping the folder closed and meeting his eyes, she tried hard to hide the guilty feelings from reaching her expression. "I believe that there's a certain quote: _'In my personal opinion, I believe that Artemis Fowl is unable to relate to others or have any human morals for his network or family. Cold and ruthless, I also believe that Fowl should be considered the People's first and foremost current threat. Until we know for sure that he is either dead or mind-wiped, we can never trust someone who feels no remorse or holds no empathy for any living being._'"

His words were not of pain or hurt. In fact, due to the way he quoted her, she couldn't help but wonder if any of it was painful to him. He was almost void of all emotion, as if he was afraid to share even a shimmer of discomfort in case he fell completely apart. Even with no accusing tones or a hint of anger, her own words echoed the past filled with mistrust and hate. Just hearing it was hard enough, keeping Artemis's own steady gaze was just as agonizing. She was unable to do it.

Eyes downcast and fingers closed around the file, Holly wanted to slam the folder against Argon's face for retaliation. He really did deserve it. The room was much to quiet for her to bear. It left those words bouncing around in her brain.

_Cold and ruthless..._

_Until we know for sure that he is either dead..._

_We can never trust someone who feels no remorse..._

"I was wrong." Her own voice surprised her. It was barely above a whisper, but she was sure he heard her. Quite positive, actually, because he answered her almost immediately, his tone holding no grudge.

"Were you?"

Her eyes flickered up to see that ghost of a smile on his lips. Seconds ticked by and unchecked emotions lingered in her eyes as she tried to read Artemis's expression. She sighed and he pointed to the folder.

"You should read what Foaly put. I was very touched. Something along the lines of 'brilliant for a human child, intelligent and cunning. Very unlike most Mud Men.'" He was trying to lighten the mood. It didn't necessarily work. But she wouldn't let it show.

"Better remember that. I doubt that Foaly would ever compliment you voluntarily any time soon," she replied with a weak smile at the floor. The bed creaked and Holly glanced up to see Artemis filling her vision. There was a look in his eyes that she remembered seeing before. That time... The time he admitted the horrible truth about the lie he had told her. The lie that made their friendship seem so unlikely to continue.

"I did feel remorse." His words were heavy with feeling. It sagged on her shoulders, making her slump toward him while her eyes locked with his. His entire face whispered with feelings that he never showed much of. Feelings she wished he would just be a little more open with. "Remorse I was just not able to—"

This time around Artemis caught the sound of his reinforced metal door open and he leaned right back into his bed. N°1 peeked his head in with a very apologetic look on his face. "Hi, Artemis!" he called, feebly waving a hand. Artemis returned the gesture, trying out his semi-convincing smile on the imp. It seemed to work because N°1 stepped further into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Holly—Doctor Argon wants to speak with you. He said it was urgent." The demon shifted, still remembering the shouting match between Argon and Holly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow in Holly's direction. "Well, I guess I'll have to find some other light reading material." He sighed heavily. Holly shot him a look, but it was hollow, her mind still lingering on the seconds before N°1 had come a-knocking. Standing and tucking her sitting chair into the small desk, she listened as N°1 apologized for not visiting more often. It was hard to visit when you were popular.

"We'll have to come visit again sometime," Holly said, placing a hand on N°1's shoulder.

"Please do. However, next time don't leave him out in the hall. I didn't want to admit it, but I do prefer N°1's company to yours."

Artemis was gifted by another but much sharper glare in which he simply returned one of his very customary sardonic grins. It made Holly realize just how much she wished to deliver a swift punch to his face.

Artemis watched as the door shut behind Holly, leaving him back in his solitary confinement. It was always during these visits that Artemis truly understood the meaning of lonely. Far lonelier then he had felt before in his childhood years. No Butler, no twins, no mother or father. And no Holly.

Leaning back against the pillows, Artemis reached past the collar of his shirt and pulled out the leather cord, a golden coin flickering in the light of his room. He didn't hold it to his face to admire but allowed his fingers to gently rub over the warm metal. It soothed the loneliness. And kept the pesky voices in his scattered mind at bay.

TBC

A/N: So much love to mochabelle33! Great Beta when in time of need. Reviews are of course welcome, hell, how would I get to be a better writer? And now that I have a beta again chapters should be coming quicker. Should...hopefully-They will! Believe me! =D Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, off to the next one ^_^


End file.
